Flandre Scarlet
Flandre Scarlet is a vampire from Touhou Project 6: Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Combining attributes of both a cheerful, adorable child and a mentally unstable abuse-victim, she seeks the approval of her sister and others, slowly meeting new friends and enemies in Dimensional Clash IX. Appearance In Embodiment of Scarlet Devil's official art, Flandre has red eyes and short blond hair, which is tied into a single ponytail on her left side. Wears a red dress and vest, with a pink shirt underneath and socks. Also wears a pink mob cap with a red ribbon attached. She carries a matching wand with her, which might be the mythical Lævateinn. Arranged from her back to the tip of her wings her 8 crystals which are presented in seven colours: light blue, blue, purple, pink, orange, yellow, light green and finally light blue again. Equipment & Abilities Despite being younger than her older sister Remilia, Flandre is described as being far more violent and dangerous. Equipment *Flandre carries with her the Lævateinn, a crooked clock needle that can, at will, bust into the shape of a terrifyingly large flaming sword capable of destroying anything in contact. *Flandre is famous for her unusual wings, unlike that of any living creature, youkai, ghost, or even vampire. Despite them being unaerodynamic, Flandre still manages to fly with them. Abilities *Flandre possesses basic vampire super-human strength, agility, and egenerative powers. *Flandre has the terrifying ability to destroy absolutely anything and everything with the mere closing of a fist. This ability is stated as having no true weakness, and was able to destroy a meteor with a single hand without any form of contact. Personality Flandre is normally nice and quiet. She was described as "rather nuts", and although she doesn't often get angry, she is quite strange, which makes it difficult for others to understand her. In Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, it's suggested that she isn't very good at talking to other people, though she can get rather sassy and uppity when talking with her sister. Her friendship toward humans is very low. In Dimensional Clash IX, Flandre is shown to be overly protective of the few of who do consider her a friend, likely because she has next to no true friends in general. As such, she is able to hold a violent, burning grudge against others should they threaten those she holds closest to her heart. In addition, it is heavily implied that her undaunting love for her older sister is never returned, resulting in Flandre having a serious case of depression in regards to Remilia. This appears to the point where she bursts into tears upon the mere contemplation of the neglect she suffers from her sister. Pre-Clash Biography Flandre has lived for at least 495 years, but since she goes crazy a little (due to emotional instability), she has never been taken outside the bounds of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, or rarely leaves the building itself, and as she herself never tried going outside for the respect she has to her sister, she was raised knowing nothing about the outside world. However, she has shown a desire to go outside after witnessing the events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Her initial attempt to do so was blocked by Patchouli Knowledge's rain summoning magic, but since then she has been shown outside the mansion when she was destroying a meteor. Notable Actions Here you would list their accomplishments or notable doings within Dimensional Clash IX. If they have done nothing, leave this section blank. Relationships Remilia Scarlet Remilia Scarlet is Flandre's older sister. Flandre is stated to respect her sister, and Remilia cares for Flandre as shown where she is considering getting her a good tutor in Imperishable Night, but it is unknown how often the two interact. Perfect Memento in Strict Sense states that it's rare (but not nonexistent) to see Flandre and Remilia together. The only times that they're depicted together is in their cameo in Forbidden Scrollery chapter 7 when they were looking at their pet Tupai and in Bohemian Archive in Japanese Red, which also shows that Remilia will at least allow Aya Shameimaru to interview Flandre in the first place. The interview shows that although Flandre might respect her older sister, it's to the extent you'd expect a snarky child to. She is willing to outright state when she thinks Remilia is just spouting nonsense, at which point Remilia comes in with a comment that she shouldn't be talking about her older sister like that. Her treatment of her older sister became harsh, and she even called Remilia "that person" (あいつ aitsu) Hong Meiling In the Clash, Meiling is depicted to be Flandre's best friend, even surpassing the likes of Marisa. This is likely due to the fact that only Meiling is able to attend to Flandre's childish desires, along side the easy-access the little vampire has to the gatekeeper. Because of this lack of other friends, Flandre is depicted to be overly protective over her friend, holding grudges against those that injure Meiling, as well as going out of her way to kill said offenders. Patchouli Knowledge Patchouli is aware of Flandre's existence and the need to keep her confined to the mansion, as Remilia noted Patchouli was probably causing a rainstorm around the mansion to keep Flandre from getting out. Sakuya Izayoi Presumebly, Sakuya also serves Flandre along with Remilia, but it's not stated, implied, or depicted in any official work. Someone prepares Flandre's food, which are humans prepared in the shape of pastries and other pleasant things, but it is never stated to be Sakuya. Koakuma It's unknown what kind of relationship Flandre has with Koakuma Reimu Hakurei Though the shrine maiden promises to come play with her every so often during their dialogue in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, the two have not been seen together since then, so it is likely she just said that to get her to calm down. Marisa Kirisame Her conversation with Marisa in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil leaves an impression that the two are quite friendly. However, Marisa commented, "Sometimes when I sneak into the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I run into the little sister. I had to slip by without drawin' her attention, but after goin' through all that to get into the place, I was hopin' I wouldn't run into her." Even though they have yet to meet in the Clash, it can be assumed that Flandre and Marisa are very close friends. Trivia *Flandre's theme is UN Owen was her? *It's implied Flandre will play a larger role in the future of Dimensional Clash IX. Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Monsters Category:Youkai Category:Touhou Project Category:Female Category:True Neutral Category:Frogies